


new sensations

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2020 (April Version) [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week 2020, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Peridot is a bit overwhelmed, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot Week 2020 (April): Day 3: Hand holdingThe first time Amethyst has held her hand, she has been surprised to say the least.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Amedot Week 2020 (April Version) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	new sensations

The first time Amethyst has held her hand, she has been surprised to say the least. Surprised, happy, and confused, all emotions at the same time, mixed into one big pile that almost overwhelmed her. She had no idea what to think, and what was  _ appropriate  _ to think during a situation like this.

As a low ranking gem whose only job was to go on mission after mission for higher ranking gems, with no rest in between, physical contact had been off the list for her. Her entire life was dedicated to working under others, going from one colony to the other to check the progress on kindergartens as well as their technology, like any other Peridot. No physical contact was needed when you worked with gem tech, so why would Peridot ever need to touch anyone else?

The few times she ever did have contact with anyone though, it wasn’t even through her own hand, but her limb enhancers. Her enhancers had no sense of touch, she never felt anything. So for her, touch was a completely new experience, especially hand holding. The soft feeling of Amethyst’s warm and in her own was weird and comforting, and so unlike any metal surface she had ran her real fingers across in the past. Her fingertips almost tickled.

“Hey, are you okay?”

It was Amethyst speaking, looking at her with a concerned look that made Peridot realize that she had almost blacked out. She had just stared into nothingness for probably several seconds, and she had instinctively gotten her hand lose from Amethyst’s grip and held it behind her back, even if she wanted to feel her touch. Everything was just too unfamiliar, at the same time. Amethyst had taken her hand without warning, so the gem never had any time to prepare.

She nodded.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry about that. I’m not just used to physical contact. It took me by surprise.”

  
“Oh. Do you want me to not hold it?”

“No, it’s fine. Just tell me before, so I won’t get overwhelmed. Holding your hand felt really nice, and I’d like to feel that again.


End file.
